Graphene films find many applications in various fields, including optoelectronics. Current methods to form graphene films suffer from various limitations, including the inability to use a variety of carbon sources to yield graphene films with desirable thicknesses, sizes, patterns and electrical properties. Therefore, there is currently a need to develop more optimal methods of forming graphene films.